


sacrilege (they say)

by imnotbuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blasphemy, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: "Lord, please, I beg of you. Bring him back to me if only for tonight," Bucky pleads to the night sky. "He's yours to keep but I need him. Please, please, please.." his repeats over and over.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	sacrilege (they say)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @fuckyfarnes

"Lord, please, I beg of you. Bring him back to me if only for tonight," Bucky pleads to the night sky. "He's yours to keep but I need him. Please, please, please.." his repeats over and over.

The stillness of the night only makes him feel more frantic. His breathing starts to waver from the panic and his lip quivers. "Let him come to me," he says. "Let him come to me. Please, please..." 

He starts to cry when nothing happens. There isn't even a sign that he's been heard, though that's no surprise. God hasn't listened to him in a long time if at all. "Let him come to me!" Bucky screams. "Stop keeping him from seeing me!" His screams turn into sobs before he can stop himself. He crumbles in on himself, covering his face with shaking hands. 

I love you, Bucky thinks, I love you with everything I am. 

Strong arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him back to rest onto a solid chest. Bucky gasps wetly and his body immediately relaxes against the coolness of him. 

"Shh," Sam murmurs. "It's alright now, baby. I'm here." 

"Sam," Bucky cries. "You came back." 

"I always come back somehow, don't I?" 

"Last time..." Bucky starts then lets his voice trail off, unable to speak a word more. Being in Sam's arms again after so long feels heavenly. 

Heavenly, he thinks sadly, that's what he is. 

Sam's wings wrap around him just as he finishes the thought, shielding them from the rest of the world. The powers that be can see them but no one else can which is as much security as they can afford, but more than enough. Bucky will take any scraps he can get so long as it's for Sam. 

"I've missed you so much," he whispers. 

Sam presses the gentlest of kisses to the nape of his neck before speaking, "I've not thought about anything other than you in so long." It's sweet to hear but the way he's saying it sounds like an admission of guilt, like he's asking for penance. "I wanted to come to you more times than I can count but I couldn't."

"Your God is a jealous God," Bucky murmurs. His voice is full of disdain and he knows it but he can't be bothered to hide it. "And He will win no matter what I do; if He forbids you from seeing me and means it, you could never disobey him." 

"I came for you," he replies. Sam sounds incredibly exhausted all of a sudden, and Bucky feels horrible for saying such things. He knows that this isn't Sam's fault so he knows better than to hurt him like this. "I heard you calling me and I couldn't take the pain anymore. Being without you... being without you hurts more and more every day." 

Bucky carefully lifts Sam's arm up and kisses it everywhere he can reach. Sam shudders, his wings doing the same, and moans. He knows what Sam needs, what they both need; to be touched and feel loved. To be comforted and cherished. 

"I'm sorry, my love. I love you and I want you and I miss you. Sometimes I miss you so much that I could scream. I could cast away everything and everyone if that meant I could have you back for just a minute." 

Curse your God for casting you out only to steal you back, he thinks. He won't say it aloud because he refuses to hurt Sam again. Not when their time is as short as it is. 

"Let me show you how I much I love you," he pleads. "Let me see you." 

To look upon an angel is impossible for most unless they were astral projecting but Bucky has always been different. When he first saw Sam falling he thought it was a comet crashing down in the forest surrounding his home but quickly made out Sam's form. He'd made his way to the crash site as fast as he could and found Sam injured badly yet staring up at Bucky in shock as if he'd never seen anyone that close up before. It was very close to the truth at that point, but it was remedied in the months following. 

Despite them having had months of seeing each other, Sam is still cautious about showing himself out of fear that he could harm Bucky. Truthfully there isn't anything that Bucky wouldn't risk to see him so he doesn't mind the risk but is thankful for whatever makes him okay to see it. 

It's quite twisted to think that he may be the only person to be able to lay eyes on an angel and the only one he sees is torn from him because of something as pure as love. 

Sam stands up and steps back. Bucky hears him take a deep breath and then speaks, "Turn around." 

He wastes no time doing so and is met with the most breathtaking sight there is— an angel in his full form; his angel in his full form. Sam's cheeks are wet with tears and his wings are glowing bright white. Every inch of him shimmers and his form seems barely there yet everywhere at once. 

"I love you," Bucky tells him. "I love you with everything I am." 

Sam's lips tremble but still he smiles. "I love you too." 

"I need you," Bucky says. 

"I need you too." 

"I want you," he says. 

Sam replies, "I want you too." 

"Take me, Sam," Bucky murmurs. "I'm yours to have and to hold." 

Sam closes the distance between them and cups Bucky's face with his cool palm. Bucky closes his eyes and presses into it, desperate to remember the feel and touch for when they're apart again. 

"My Bucky," Sam says. His lips are dangerously close to Bucky's but neither of them close the distance. "You saved me and you keep saving me. I devote myself to you forever and always." 

When they kiss everything around them silences, time itself shattering into simple fragments that dance around them. Sam's kisses are slow and deep, Bucky melting against his body. Bucky carefully touches the white hot feathers of his wings and makes him moan faintly. They leave small burns on his fingers but he doesn't care; all he wants is for Sam to feel pleasure. He wants him to remember this moment too. 

Then Sam pulls away and drops to his knees. He looks up at Bucky through his thick eyelashes, his face full of both awe and affection. "I can do all things through you who strengthens me." Sam smiles sadly then pleads, "Release me." 

The Earth begins to tremble beneath them. 


End file.
